


A collection full of you (and me)

by DustyThoughts (DameEphemere)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Do Kyungsoo is Whipped, Fluff, Jongin is a cute and gentle aspiring writter, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, Kyungsoo is a photographer, M/M, Soft Ending, and Jongin looks just adorable with his Gucci plaid shirts, and Kyungsoo wants to photograph him so bad, awkward confession of feelings, because who wouldn't want?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameEphemere/pseuds/DustyThoughts
Summary: Kyungsoo wants to convince Jongin to model for him, but when the youngest wants to know what the photo collection is about... Kyungsoo panics.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	A collection full of you (and me)

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I decided to join because in the previous round we celebrated Kyungsoo's birthday, and I felt it would be fun to celebrate Jongin's as well. 
> 
> I hope you like this little fic ❤

* * *

Kyungsoo had never wanted to photograph someone so much in his life as Jongin.

Every time Kyungsoo met him, the younger was always writing tirelessly on his laptop, with black glasses resting on his nose and a journal where all his ideas were trapped. Kyungsoo firmly believed that it would be a waste not to capture that expression of concentration on his face, along with all the ones he had... but no matter how Kyungsoo asked, Jongin always refused to pose for him.

And Kyungsoo hadn't given up so easily, insisting so many times that he'd started getting a couple of taunts from his friends.

"He won't accept, Soo, stop bothering him," Baekhyun said one afternoon, after Kyungsoo told him about his new assignment. "I still don't understand your newfound passion for photographing aspiring writers."

"I don't want to photograph aspiring writers, I want to photograph Jongin," Kyungsoo replied, entering the library with Baekhyun. "He’s the most gorgeous person here."

"That’s not true." Baekhyun frowned. "That's Sehun-ah from the theater department, everyone wants him as their model."

"Not everyone, I want Jongin." Kyungsoo had never met someone as beautiful and gentle as him, Sehun was objectively pretty, but Jongin… Jongin was something else.

“You're weird, man. He always wears those plaid flannel shirts and those big glasses. He’s handsome but still..."

"I like him," Kyungsoo whispered, and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw Jongin writing at one of the tables.

"You finally confessed..." Baekhyun giggled a bit before patting Kyungsoo's back. "Why don't you ask him out? I'm sure he already suspects that you like him."

"First he has to agree to be my model." Kyungsoo was being stubborn, but his efforts would be worth it, he was sure of it.

“Good luck then. Tell me if he rejects you again, I'll help you make the most amazing collection that has ever existed."

"Thanks, hyung."

Kyungsoo approached Jongin's table with a bright smile on his face, making the younger look up for a couple of seconds upon noticing his presence. "Hi, Jongin-ssi."

"Hi," Jongin replied, keeping his gaze on the screen in front of him. "What’s up?"

"I was wondering if you would want to be—"

"I've told you this so many times, Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin looked at him with a confused expression on his face, as if he was really worried about having to repeat something like that. "I'm not a model, I write."

"You haven't told me what you write yet." Kyungsoo sounded a bit amused, unaffected by his refusal. "Maybe... Poetry?"

"You're not even close," Jongin replied, returning his gaze to the screen.

"Sci-fi? Fantasy?" Kyungsoo insisted, seeing Jongin shake his head. "Romance?"

"No."

"Got it! You write erotic books with us as protagonists."

Jongin glared at him, looking offended. "You wish."

"Yeah, that would be too much to ask.”

"You're distracting me, hyung." Jongin closed his laptop before standing up, taking his backpack from the seat next to him. "And my deadline is next week."

"This project is simple, so I won't take too much of your time."

"Hyung... I'm sorry, but I'm sure there are a lot of people you can photograph."

"None are you."

Jongin pursed his lips, looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes for a moment before smiling softly at him. "See you around."

Kyungsoo dropped his face to the table, resting his cheek on the surface with a deep sigh. He didn't know if his heart was racing from Jongin's smile or from his rejection. The latter didn't matter. Jongin still wanted to see him, that's what mattered the most.

[…]

"Just one photo, just one and I won't ask you to be my model ever again," Kyungsoo used his most persuasive tone, smiling when Jongin stopped to reply.

"What you have to do?"

Kyungsoo blinked a few times, because Jongin had never asked such a thing before. "Well... I was thinking about some close-ups, maybe your smile... or your eyes... or—"

"Which is the topic?" Jongin asked softly, looking genuinely interested.

Kyungsoo didn't know what to say, being caught off guard, and he blushed a little at the thought of telling the truth. "Pretty things?"

"Is that so?" Jongin arched one of his eyebrows, without hiding his disappointment.

"Well no... pretty details would be more accurate, and you have a lot of them, I mean..." Kyungsoo swallowed hard, feeling Jongin's look on his face. "Mr. Kang said that we have to make a collection with things that make us happy, details that make us smile or that we consider special… and I want to photograph you—your smile because I like it—I like you..."

Kyungsoo couldn't meet Jongin's eyes, feeling embarrassed but at the same time a little liberated. He had finally gotten that off his chest, and maybe that would be explanation enough for his recent behavior.

"You should have told me that before," Jongin replied, in that sweet voice that made Kyungsoo's heart flutter with excitement. "I'll let you take all the photos you want."

"R-Really?" Kyungsoo asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, go ahead. You have your camera with you, right?"

"Yes!" Kyungsoo took his camera out of his bag and held it up in front of him, focusing on Jongin's face with renewed emotion.

Kyungsoo tried his best to photograph Jongin's smile and the sparkle in his eyes from the best angle for the first time, and couldn't help but be proud to see the result.

"What do you think?" Kyungsoo asked, showing him the photo.

"Can I name it?" Jongin smirked, seeing Kyungsoo nod. "How about… 'Right before he asked me on our first date'?" 

Kyungsoo was speechless for a second before a chuckle escaped his lips. "You are good with titles," he praised him with amusement.

"You should already know that," Jongin replied, before taking Kyungsoo's hand. "What about that first date, then?"

"My collection will be full of you if I accept," he warned. 

"That seems fine to me."

More than fine, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who feel curious, Jongin writes mystery ^^


End file.
